


The Taste of Ebony

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Problem with Ebony [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Addiction, Ebony - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: It began with a question—one simple question.“Hey, Ignis, what’s in the bag?”Ignis has an addiction and now Gladio knows. What can they do about it?





	The Taste of Ebony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



It began with a question—one simple question.

“Hey, Ignis, what’s in the bag?”

Ignis stopped in his tracks as Gladio’s voice came from behind him. That deep rumble seemed a thousand times more intense when it was directed at him.

Ignis had thought himself alone. His friends and charge had dashed out of the Regalia as soon as they could, yelling dibs on showers and beds. While they were getting ready, he cleaned out the car. There was always a book left behind wherever Gladio had been sitting, and the occasional wet sock, thanks to Noctis dashing into battle without looking for puddles first. All things that really shouldn’t be left in the car. This was part of his duty—one that he put upon himself—to ensure that the Regalia was in tip-top condition and clean no matter where they were.

Ignis always took his time tidying up. It was the only real alone time he had anymore, and he actually treasured the silence. Gladio’s appearance had been unexpected—and not entirely appreciated.

Gravel crunched as Gladio drew nearer.

“Hey, Iggy, you hear me?”

There was a pause as Ignis struggled to regain his composure. He looked up from the driver’s side door, straightening, and glanced at his friend. If Gladio had come just one minute later, there would have been nothing to see.

“Ah, Gladio. Apologies for taking so long. I was just about to throw away the trash.” He held up the plastic bag in question, small smile upon his lips. 

“Sorry, Iggy, didn’t think we were that messy.” Gladio looked sheepish as he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture that Ignis always arrested his attention. Seeing the muscles bunch and flex with the slightest motion was a reminder of the Shield’s strength. And if Ignis had to admit it, he would even call it _attractive_.

“Not a problem at all. I’m almost done. What brings you out here? I thought you and the others would be fighting over the shower about now.” A shift to the left, and he shut the door.

Gladio had moved to the back door on the passenger side, so there was an entire car between them now. He reached inside, hand groping around the seat pocket until he pulled out a well-read green book.

“Forgot my novel. Almost finished, really wanna know how it ends. Besides,” he shrugged, chuckling, “Noct and Prompto are fighting over the bathroom. Or the bigger bed. Not sure, left before they could rope me into protecting one of them. Here, let me help.”

He swung the door shut and strode around to Ignis before the latter had a chance to move.  Suddenly, the bag wasn’t in Ignis’s hands anymore.

“What’s in this, anyway?” Gladio asked curiously. “I tossed my trash on the way into the room.  Did Prompto and Noct really make this much of a mess in a few hours? Those guys are pigs!”

His words were without venom, and Ignis could genuinely see how much his counterpart cared for their younger charges. As tough as he acted, it was all just a front. He usually only let down his guard in front of Ignis, so the two them understood each other quite well.

“Just a few things I found lying around. No need for concern.” Ignis tried to play it off breezily even as he tried to snatch the plastic bag from Gladio’s hand without causing a scene. But luck wasn’t on his side tonight.

The bag ripped just as he succeeded in acquiring his prize. _Bloody hell, of course it did._

Gladio and Ignis just stared as dozens of cans tumbled onto the ground, clattering loudly in the empty parking lot as they hit the asphalt and then each other. The Shield bent down, picking one of them up before glancing at Ignis.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, Gladio?”

“These are all cans of Ebony.”

Ignis faked a cough. “You are correct.”

“ _You_ _’_ re the only person who drinks this stuff, Iggy.” Gladio drew himself up to his full height, and even though they were close in height, Ignis felt very small indeed.

“Is that so? Well, it’s good. You should really try some.” Ignis hummed and plucked a few cans from the ground, turning to deposit them in the trash can. A warm hand caught his arm, vice-grip radiating power and heat. Ignis wasn’t loath to admit that it felt kind of nice.

“Iggy, we only left the diner a little while back. I know you got rid of trash then, too.” He motioned to the pile at their feet with his free hand. “You have a problem, Scientia.”

The hand on his arm released him, and before Ignis had a chance to speak, it was cradling his cheek, gently tilting his face toward the taller man. Ignis gulped, and then immediately regretted that action. Two piercing amber eyes stared into his, giving him a thorough once-over.  The hand that had been holding the book was now free and Ignis could vaguely feel his wrist being fondled. The green novel likely lay abandoned on the roof of the car.

“You shouldn’t leave your book up there, the Regalia is filth—“ Ignis began to say before he was interrupted.

“How much coffee have you had? Your eyes are bloodshot and your heart is racing—and I don’t think that’s because of my manly charm.” 

Ignis stopped himself from rolling his eyes just in time. Extracting himself from Gladio’s friendly embrace, Ignis resumed picking up the cans and walked over to the nearby bin to toss them in.  Over his shoulder, he said defensively, “I am the driver, Gladiolus. I need to be alert at all times.  My caffeine consumption is just part and parcel of this job.”

His friend shook his head disbelievingly. “There have to be at least two dozen cans here!  That isn’t healthy!” Gladio’s voice was getting louder, exasperated. Like he couldn’t believe he was having this discussion with another adult. “You tell Prompto to watch what he eats or else he’ll gain weight, but here you are, shooting your body up with so much caffeine you’re this close heart attack! Shit, Iggy! What the hell are you thinkin’?”

Ignis felt mildly chagrined, but he refused to let Gladio know it. Gladio was right, even Ignis knew that. But even though the others had offered to drive many times in the past, Ignis had always refused. They needed to rest, needed to relax. Ignis could manage—he always did.

Coming back for another handful of cans, Ignis felt himself be manhandled away and pushed into the open door of the car.  His legs hit the doorframe and he sat down without further prompting. Gladio was in his space, face mere inches away, lips close enough to taste. His bulk pushed Ignis further into his seat, thick thighs pressing into toned legs.

“You’re addicted to this shit! You’re no good to Noct hyped up on this. It needs to stop.”

Ignis hung his head in shame. In truth, he had been trying to quit. He had drunk so much coffee in the early days of their travels that he needed to keep drinking it—needed that fix—or else the headaches and nausea would start up. There had been times when he wasn’t on his game because of withdrawal—times when they were so far outside the city that there was no place to buy Ebony.

“Gladio.” Ignis put his hand on the larger man’s bicep, noting an almost imperceptible twitch as he did so. “I have tried everything else—tea, juices, water, even Marlboro milk doesn’t cure the symptoms. What else can I do but keep myself in the best shape I can, be it a hazard to my health or not?”

Gladio raised his eyes skyward and muttered, “Bahamut, give me strength.” Looking back towards his captive, he quirked an eyebrow and let out a frustrated breath. “Is there nothing else you want more than _fucking_ Ebony?”

Ignis thought for a moment. There was something he wanted, of course. Everyone had their own desires. However, it was a desire that would remain unfulfilled—forevermore.

“ _Shiva_ _’_ _s frozen ass_ —are you hiding another can in there?” A strong arm muscled past Ignis and grabbed a half-full can of Ebony from the cup holder. Gladio made as if to throw it away before reconsidering, and turned back to face Ignis.

“Last one, Iggy. This is all you get, and then you’re cut off. We’ll find something else for you, promise.” Gladio winked and offered the can to Ignis who, surprisingly, shook his head no.

“No, you’re right. I’ll find another way.  But…at least drink the rest of it.  We have scant resources as is, it would be a waste to throw away a perfectly good drink.”

Gladio nodded in understanding and downed the remainder in one gulp. Ignis could see Gladio’s throat working to swallow what was, going by the expression on his face, not to his taste. He wiped his lips with his thumb, grimacing. 

“I don’t know how you stand that stuff, Iggy. It’s revolting.” He made a disgusted face for emphasis before he offered his hand to Ignis and pulled him out of the seat.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments, in silence. Gladio smelled like coffee, like the utter _divinity_ that was Ebony. That smell, mixed with Gladio’s own personal scent, was drawing Ignis like a moth to a flame.

Without realizing what he was doing, Ignis pressed upwards, hands reaching for the sides of Gladio’s head before pulling it down to meet his own. Cold lips met warm ones, and Ignis felt himself falling. He licked the full lips under his own, biting at them, encouraging their owner’s tongue to join the fray. After only a few moments of hesitation, Gladio’s mouth opened and he returned Ignis’s kiss with a passion bordering on savage.

Soon, the smell of coffee was gone from Gladio’s person, but Ignis refused to let go of his prize.  The taste still lingered, and if anything, it was less satisfying than Gladio’s own. Ignis bit back a moan as Gladio’s tongue met his own and it was only the lack of air that forced him to withdraw.

Breathing heavily, they both stared at each before breaking down into laughter.

“Well. That was illuminating,” Ignis said, finally.

Gladio’s eyes twinkled in the dim light. “How are you feeling?”

“Quite well, actually. I think I may have found something I like more than Ebony.”

Gladio feigned shock. “And here I thought the day would never come!”

“Yes, well, I will admit that you helped. My recommendation is that you always stay near, just in case I need another _fix_.”

“Mission accepted, Iggy.” The good humor was back in his tone. He bent down and gathered up the rest of the cans. Ignis locked up the Regalia and followed Gladio to the bins. 

Gladio was just brushing the dirt off his hands when Ignis tugged at the neck of his jacket, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. Once he was done, Ignis drew Gladio into another deep kiss before heading to the desk to request an additional room.

Ignis was addicted, all right, but this time he thought Gladio wouldn’t be complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> My first FFXV fic! Hopefully enjoyable! Kudos and comments will help me sleep at night/think of other things to write! :)
> 
> A gift for Sauronix because she tossed me into this fandom and I have yet to thank her properly for that.


End file.
